Wait for me, nii-chan!
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Meg is a small town girl who wants nothing more than to become a pirate and surpas her big brother. But that all changes when she runs into the Straw Hat crew. ZoroxSanjixLuffyxOc (love...square?)
1. Welcome to Resko!

**Hey, imma start of by saying I hope you like it and all that stuff, and also I'm writing it his on an iPad with auto correct, i would disable it but in some ways its helpful. So plz lay off ;)**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

"Nami! When are we gonna get there! I'm so hungry and Sanji won't feed me." Luffy whined laying on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny, the pirate ship of the infamous Straw Hat pirates.

"If I didn't know better I'd never guess that he has a 300,000,000 beri bounty in his head." Sanji mumbled earning a small laugh from Nico Robin, the ships archeologist. "Luffy!" Sanji continued, "the reason I ain't feeling you is cuz YOU ATE EVERYTHING!"

"Oi! Luffy!" Zoro called from the crows nest,"There's an island up ahead!"

-line break-

"Arigato!" Meg called as she walked away from the last store on her list. Maybe, she thought, I could take a little break, they won't be expecting me back for another half hour.

Meg had decided a well needed break couldn't hurt so she decided to take a stroll on the beach. "It's been six years already, huh, nii-san."

_~flashback~_

_"Gomen, nii-san." Meg said staring up at her older brother._

_"Why are you apologizing to me, I'm the one that's leaving you all alone." He replied a not hiding the sad look in his eyes._

_"Because, nii-san," Meg continued, "Im not old enough, or strong enough, to go with you." She said sadly._

_"Well then, promise me that we'll meet again someday, out on the sea." He said smiling down on her._

_"Ok, it's a promise, we'll meet again someday!" Meg said happily._

_That was that her brother gave her a hug, and some parting words, then sailed of in a small dingy._

_~end flashback~_

In those six years Meg had been training each and every day, so that someday she could find the courage to go out to sea, and become a pirate, like she had always dreamed. No one would tell her what to do, where to go, what was proper for a lady.

But her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she spotted a pirate ship heading for the beach. It took a while but she was able to make out the Jolly Rodger of the straw hat pirates on its sails.

As the ship neared the beach she ran over and called up, "Oi, you can dock in town ya know, this is the pirate island, Resko."

Then a girl with long, wavy, orange hair leaned over the side, "Arigato!...uh"

"Meg" she said.

"Arigato Meg-kun." Se said correcting herself.


	2. Henkō Henkō No Mi

-Later-

After a run in with the Straw Hats Meg had returned to her part time job as a waitress at a pirate bar.

"Oi! More rum!" Shouted a bunch of pirates who had been drinking for the last couple hours.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Meg shouted grabbing a wooden serving tray that was piled high with rum and beer.

No sooner did she return to the bar did the double door swing open and a scrawny boy in a straw hat yelled, "GIMME FOOD!"

"Luffy! You don't just demand food like that they have other costumers!" Yelled the orange haired girl from before.

"Its ok!" Meg shouted motioning them to the bar, "that's the typical entrance of a hungry pirate." She laughed.

"Oh, Meg-kun you work here?" The girl said walking over to the bar ignoring the chaos that had erupted after a man had tried to flirt with another of their crew members only to be kicked in the face by a tall blond.

"Yep, I was out picking up some more beef and rum." Meg said.

"Oi! Waitress lady! Gimme some meat!" The boy, Luffy, if Meg heard correctly, said running up to the counter.

Meg disappeared into what was assumed to be a kitchen and returned shortly with a few plates piled high with beef, pork, fish, chicken, and just about any other meat you could think of. "First ones on the house for the straw hat crew, Luffy don't eat it all let your friends have some too." She said giving them a wink, causing the blond to have a "spontaneous" nose bleed and pass out.

-Meg's POV-

The Staw Hats were strange, but nice people I found out that as I thought the boy in the straw hat was the captain, Straw Hat Luffy, bounty: 300,000,000 beli. The orange haired girl's name was Burglar Cat Nami she was the navigator, bounty: 16,000,000 beli. The perverted blond was Black Foot Sanji, job: cook, bounty: 77,000,000 beli. The swordsman was Pirate Hunter Zoro, job: swordsman, duh, bounty: 120,000,000 beli. The other girl was Devil's Child, Nico Robin, job: archeologist, bounty: 80,000,000 beli. The cute, fluffy raccoon dog, which was actually a reindeer, was Cotton Candy Lover Choper (pet) job:doctor, bounty: 50 beli. The walking bag of bones with an Afro was Dead Bones Brook, Job: musician/swordsman, bounty: 33,000,000 beli. The long nosed guy was "Capitan Usop" as he called himself, he was actually Sogeking, Sniper, Bounty: 30,000,000 beli. The robotic, stripper, pervert was Frany The Cyborge, job: ship right, bounty: 44,000,000 beli.

They certainly lit up the bar, I watched as Luffy pulled a "Choper" in which Robin used her devil fruit to make hands grow from his head that greatly resembled Choppers antlers. "Look I'm Chopper!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't hurt yourself." Nami grumbled. I just laughed and poured Zoro another mug of beer.

"Miss Waitress," Robin said politely turning to Meg, "I can't help but think you look familiar." I thought for a second, then came to a conclusion, she had to have seen nii-chan, or his wanted poster somewhere, after all our family is easily distinguishable from others we all have blood red or jet black hair, electric green eyes, and are tall, skinny, and very muscular.

I most resembled my big brother, Riku, and his twin sister, Rina, she had died in a pirate raid when we were kids.

"You probably saw my big brother some where before, he's been in the news a lot recently." I said.

"What does you brother do Meg-kun?" Said Sanji in a surprisingly serious tone.

"He's a pirate." I replied in a bored monotone.

"Huh, no wonder." Said Nami.

"Yeah it's always been my dream to go out to sea one day just like him, I know it's childish and strange but I always looked up to him as a pirate, he wasn't cruel or harsh, and always helped me to accomplish what I wanted to." Then realizing that I had started spewing out my greatest hoped and dreams to complete strangers I shut up.

"Huh, gues that makes two Luffys...even though your smarter, and probably have more common sense." Nami said whispering the last part.

"Yeah..." I mumbled now a bit uncomfortable, I was saved by the call of some drunken pirates in the corner.

"Coming!" I yelled grabbing a tray of beer and sake and practically running away from the awkwardness. Sadly I was stopped mid-way there feeling an arm coil around my waist and pull me down on the lap of another drunken pirate Captain.

"Hey Girly care to join us for while?" Said the plump old pirate, the scent of alcohol was so bad it stung my eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must get back to work." I said trying to play innocent, a few of my regular who were sitting at the bar began to snicker to themselves and I could faintly hear one say, "What you wanna bet Meg kicks his ass if he won't let go."  
I herd another say, "nah Meg's been in a good mood lately."

"C'mon gorgeous sit and play a while." He hissed licking his lips staring down at my chest, I had to say the guy had balls doing that to me.

"If you say so." I said in a naughty voice. I swear hearing that, Sanji caught on fire.  
"But first," I said removing my apron. "I've got to tell you the rules." I cooed wagging my finger. "Rule one, drink lots of sake and give me a nice tip." I continued, blowing him a kiss, and standing up. "Rule two..." My voice dropped to a fierce and deadly tone, "You do not under any circumstances, GROPE THE WAITRESS!" I pulled a leg up quickly before he could process what was going on and hit him square in the jaw, I followed with a quick burst of powerful jabs to the chest and stomach.

He fell out of his chair with a thud, "Oi, Rictor! Since you were the wise guy who was betting would you and Loid be so kind as to escort this man and his friends to their ship." I quickly slipped on my apron and stepped over the man, being sure to give him another solid kick.

"Wow! Your strong!" Said Luffy when I got back to the bar to clean of a couple of specks off of my shirt.

Before I could reply another regular customer, Haris said, "Megs the strongest person in town she can beat any one of us without even having to use her devil fruit powers!"  
Damn him, Haris, he knew I didn't like to tell pirates passing though about that.

"Meg-kun, you have devil fruit powers?" Chopper said staring up at me, I might as well tell them, I thought.


	3. Albon, the power of Henkō Henkō No Mi

**Hi just FYI Henkō means change **

* * *

"Yeah I have the powers of the Henkō Henkō No Mi, I can change anything I touch into something similar, even my own body, the possibilities are endless." I said remembering how I found out what my devil fruit did.

~flash back~

"Nii-chan!" Meg yelled running toward and nearly toppling her brother.

"Hey! Long time no see pipsqueak!" He laughed ruffling Meg's hair.

"Oi! Nii-chan! What did you bring me this time?" Meg squealed. Riku was currently helping out on a merchant ship, he always brought Meg a present.

"This one is something extra special, it will allow you protect yourself, when I'm not here, ok?" He said pulling a strange fruit out of his bag. It was gold with black and silver hash marks.

"What does it do!? It's just a dumb fruit!" Meg pouted.

"This fruit is special, it's known as the ultimate Devil fruit, the Henkō Henkō No Mi." Riku said handing the fruit to Meg.

"Devil fruit? Henkō Henkō No Mi? Nii-chan, why is this a special devil fruit?" Meg asked looking up at her big brother.

"I don't know, but like any other Devil Fruit it will probably take a lot of concentration and training to master." Riku explained to the 5 year old Meg.

-after Riku's explanation-

"Ewww! Nii-chan it tasted gross!" Meg pouted.

"That's why I told you to plug your nose and try and eat quickly." Riku laughed, "do you feel different?"

"Not realy." Meg whispered.

-later at the house-

"Oi! squirt, can you get me some vegetables from the garden for the soup!" Riku yelled out of the kitchen."

"Yes nii-chan!" Meg replied skipping out to the garden. A few moments later he herd a scream.

"Meg! Meg!" Riku yelled, when there was no reply he ran out to the garden to find Meg holding a huge sea slug.

"All that fuss over this!?" Riku said in a disappointed tone.

"But nii-chan! There was a little snail on the carrots greens and when I picked it up it got realy big!" Meg squeaked shoving the creature toward her brother.

"Henkō Henkō No Mi, huh." Riku thought.

~end flashback~

Man the way I found out what the Henkō Henkō No Mi did was pitiful, I remembered that I was so scared that I wouldn't stop trembling for hours, even after I knew what had happened.

The next day was the really weird part, I had been collecting small crabs and shellfish by the shore, Riku had told me not to get too close to the water, but I didn't listen. I didn't believe that a fruit could take away my ability to swim in just a few hours.

I was about waist deep in the water when I felt a strange sensation come over me, it wasn't painful, just weird. When I touched the water I felt like a warm hand was stroking my skin.

I was just so curious that I walked in farther until the water went up to my shoulders. And very slowly I pulled my head under water. It was so relaxing I felt as if I were glowing.

And I wondered if all of the fish men and mermaids always felt like that, I decided to test my theory and I concentrated, very hard, and I felt some tingling in my feet and it spread all the way up to the top of my head.

Looking down I discovered that it worked, more or less, I had just the faintest bit of scales on my legs. At that moment I thought to myself that if I practiced hard enough I could be anything I wanted.

That was all there was to it I had just been a curious kid, that's all. I wanted to know what else I could do with the Henkō Henkō No Mi.

-that night-

"Meg-kun, do you know of any nice hotels or inns around here?" Nami asked. The the Straw Hats had stuck around all afternoon and into the evening.

"We have a few empty rooms here if you'd like Nami-chan." I said, we had brothers old room, my room, and Rina's old room.  
"Are you sure thats ok I mean I wouldn't want to get the owner angry with you!" Nami gasped.

"Huh, oh the owners my grandfather, this place has been in the family for a while, it won't be any problem at all, I insist." I said smiling, for some reason I found I had grown quite attached to the Straw Hats, we all had become good friends that day.

"Then, If its ok Miss Waitress, we'd love to spend the night." Robin said.

"Yes it's ok, and please call me Meg."

-the next morning-

"I was wondering Meg-kun, how long does the log pose take to reset on this island?" Nami asked once we were at the counter eating breakfast, which Sanji had been so kind to prepare for us.

"Hmm, it should be set by tomorrow morning." I said taking a sip of tea, something that I hadn't had in a while due to me working in a bar and all.

"Great that means I have time to do some shopping!" Nami squealed.

"Of course." Zoro muttered as the rest sweat dropped.

"Meg-kun you'll have to show me all the best stores in town and then we can-" Nami was cut off by the sound of cannon fire.

"Damn, I guess that means Albon is back for more, the idiot never gives up!" I shouted as I pulled on some of my old combat boots and tossed my apron to the side. Albon had come here a little while ago to boast about his new 20,000,000 beli bounty and when he started acting like he owned the town of corse I had to take him down a notch.

"Where are you, ya little bitch!" A musky voice outside yelled.

"Yup, he's back. Must be mad about me tying him to a barrel and setting him adrift." The Straw Hats sweat dropped.

"Gotta go guys this shouldn't take long." I called running out the double doors, but of corse they followed me.

When I got outside I found him there to greet me, "Well, if it ain't the cocky waitress, you know if you didn't have such an attitude I would have had you join my crew." He snickered, dirty blond hair sticking to his sweaty face.

"No thanks, I would never obey someone like you!" I snarled.

"Bring it Girly, I still haven't seen this almighty devil fruit power of yours." He sneered charging at me, sword drawn.

"Fine by me!" I yelled pulling off the stone that hung from my necklace. "Devil's Sword!" I yelled, as the stone began to shift and grow into a long iron sword with the stone imbedded inside.

I charged forward and blocked his sword, with my free arm I made a quick snatch at his pistol. "Henkō!" I commanded as the gun began to shrink and reshape itself into a small steel ball, "There now you can't pull the same dirty tricks as last time!" I snickered, his eyes wide with shock.

As I made a grab at his sword he jumped back and re-sheathed it. "Giving up?" I questioned like the smart ass I was.

"Not by a long shot!" He yelled yanking a crossbow out of one of his crew members hands. "I just can't touch you, is that it?"

"Heh, nope!" I smiled before changing the sword back to its natural form and crouching to the ground. He quickly let the arrow go and I began to focus, I had done it a few times before, but it was on accident.

"Henkō!" I shouted as the earth began to shake just a bit. "Golem Tomb!" I dug my hand into the soil and pulled up quickly causing bits of rock and dirt to fly everywhere, then it headed towards the arrow, the impact was enough to crush it on contact.

Luffy and the Straw Hats stood in awe as bits of dirt, wood, and other arrow pieces flew through the air. I lunged forward quickly and grabbed him by the collar, "Henkō!" The fabric began to shift and bend and turn itself into a frilly pink dress.

"Hmf, I think that's a good look for you but it's missing something." I said, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little steel ball that used to be his pistol. "Henkō, Padlock!" I commanded as I pressed the ball to his mouth, it began to reshape and turn into a big blocky strip of metal that became infused to his face.

"That's better." I said nodding, I turned to his crew, "Get Captain Tranny here to the ship, I don't want to see your ugly mugs on Resko ever again.


	4. A new Nakama!

**This is a short one but the next chapter is supper long, and I'm posting it right after this, btw thanks Christmasloot for all your support! ;)**

* * *

Once Albon and his crew were gone Luffy ran up to me and you what words left that baka's mouth, "YOUR STRONG, YOU WANNA JOIN MY PIRATE CREW!?"

"No!" I snapped.

"WHAT!? You said you always wanted to become a pirate!" Yelled Luffy.

"Yes I did, I still want to but I've been keeping trouble pirates from destroying this town ever since I was eleven, it would fall to pieces in a week if I weren't here to protect it. If that wasn't a problem then I'd gladly join your crew." I said calmly.

"COME ON! Please!" Luffy pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"If you can convince me that the island will be safe without me then yes, I will join your crew, that is my condition."

"Meg-swaaaaaan~ I will be your knight and protect this island." Sanji yelled, hearts in his eyes.

"Dumb ass," Zoro started, "the point is to protect the island while she's gone, not while she's here."

Before Sanji could pick a fight Franky intervened, "I think I could build some  
SUPERRRR weapons for the townspeople."

"You do that..." I grumbled walking back into the bar. Don't get me wrong I was happy that Luffy wanted me to join his crew but I couldn't leave this island unprotected. My family had been the island protectors since before I was born. Since my father disappeared, he couldn't do anything, and when my brother left, Resko was left in my care, my grandfather is too old and feeble, and besides me the strongest person here is Rictor, sure he used to be stronger than me when I was what? 8, now I'm on a whole other level, mainly due to my devil fruit power.

I picked up some broken plates and carried then over to the bar. "That damn Albon, him and his stupid cannon fire, shaking the pub, breaking the plates, Henkō." I said, carful not to cut myself on the edges of the plated as I cradled the shards in my hand. They began to come together and take the shape of a plate once again.

"Meg, of you really want to go you can, I can take care of the island." Rictor said sitting down at the bar.

"Thanks, Rictor, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Come on, think of it as a thank you for taking care of the island all these years, you know I can handle it." Rictor insisted. Rictor had been Riku and my teacher when we were little, so he had been sort of like a father figure to us. He was the one who protected Resko when Riku and I were kids, but would he be able to do it again.

"I suppose...maybe." I said hesitantly.

"That's my girl!" Rictor said, pulling me into a hug.

"Arigato Rictor I'll make it up to you somehow."  
"No need, now go tell your friends the good news." He laughed pushing me towards the door.

Once outside I walked awkwardly up to Luffy and the others, "Hey guys...uh, my old master, Rictor, said that he would look after the island for me, so, uh, its ok for me to join your crew."

"Yeah! Another nakama!" Luffy yelled jumping in the air while the rest just smiled eagerly at me.


	5. First Day as a Straw Hat

**I'm back, told u this one is longer! I'm working on the best chapter rite now, might be up by later tonight ;) also, italics is what Meg is thinking, I normally don't bother but there are a lot in this chapter**

* * *

**Last time~**

"Hey guys...uh, my old master, Rictor, said that he would look after the island for me, so, uh, its ok for me to join your crew."

"Yeah! Another nakama!" Luffy yelled jumping in the air while the rest just smiled eagerly at me.

* * *

-the next morning -

Last night had been very hectic, they had and all night celebration for me joining their crew at my grandfather's pub. When I finally snuck away it was 4 in the morning. I still had to pack a few things and buy some supplies for the use of my Henkō Henkō No Mi.

I can only change objects drastically if I have the right materials, for example, if I wanted to change the steel ball from before back into a gun I would need bullets and gunpowder.

By noon I had gathered all the necessary supplies, steel, coper, metal, and iron fragments of all shapes and sizes, and some gunpowder, glass shards, crow's feathers and bullets, along with a few other miscellaneous items.

But I have to say Luffy and the others sure have a way of making an exit, at the last second the marine's G-5 unit showed up, lead by a man named Smoker, and a woman, Tashigi. Good thing Franky managed to get us out of there before Luffy picked a fight with something he called Coup de Burst.

Now I'm sitting in a small room Franky gave me to keep my stuff in, though it doubles as my workshop and bedroom, I'm a wiz at engineering, not as good as Franky, but I'm close, I kind of have to be in order to keep up with the Henkō Henkō No Mi.

"Oi! Nami-swann~ Robin-chwannn~ Meg-kunnnnnn~ I've made dinner for you!" Sanji called up from the kitchen. I swear that idiot has no idea how to shut up, dont get me wrong, Sanjis a really nice guy but his relentless flirting is too much.

I sighed and threw my bag down on my bed, and hurried up to the deck, I've only known Luffy a few days, but I've already learned if I don't get there quick, my food is as good as gone.

"Meg-kunnnn~ here's your dinner!" Sanji yelled gesturing to an empty seat.

"Arigato Sanji-kun" I said before taking a bit of what looked like egg dumplings.

"Oi, Meg-kun, I just thought of something." Nami said.  
"Yeah? What is it?"

"You said you need certain materials to do different things with the Henkō Henkō No Mi, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"The how did you change that stone into a sword earlier? It definetly was not a stone sword, it would have been way too heavy to wield." Nami continued.

"Yeah, take a closer look at the stone." I started, detaching the stone from my necklace and handing it to her. "That isn't just made of rock, it has bits of iron, coal, sand, steel, gold, and silver in it. My brother got it for me when I was little so I could practice easier. Though I don't know where he would find something like that."

"Very interesting." Nami commented, handing it back to me.

"Oi, Silver, how good is your swordplay?" Asked Zoro eagerly.

"Dunno, maybe just good enough to take you on, and what ere you addressing me by my last name?" To tell you the truth I absolutely loathed being called Silver, but since he's my Nakama I'll let it slide. "More importantly, how do you know my last name?"

"The pub, its called Silver Sake ain't it, so I just assumed." Zoro said shrugging his shoulders.

After dinner, Luffy, Nami, and the others filled me in on their journeys, and travels so far, as well as some of the people they've met and fought. I also found out that apparently our next destination is the summer island, Kinola, which we should arive at sometime this week.

-next morning-

Poke...

_Who the hell is poking me!?_

Poke, poke...

_Ok, whoever it is better stop if they wanna keep their finger!_

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke...

_Ok! That's it!_

Poke, po-

I quickly grappled the hand with my lightning quick reflexes and flung its owner across the room.

"Oi, oi, what was that for?" I heard Luffy say, climbing out of a small crater.

"One, you woke me up, and two, the manor you used to wake me up, now, what was it you wanted, Captain?" I said calmly tossing away the covers to reveal my "pajamas" a black, low cut t-shirt, and shorts.  
"I wanted you to make me some meat with your devil fruit cuz Sanji won't feed me." Luffy whined.

*sigh* "I'll go talk to him." I said making my way to the door, "and for future reference, as far as I know, I can't make food appear out of thin air."

"Yay! Meat!" Luffy yelled bounding up the stairs ahead of me.

After I got Luffy some meat I went back down to my room and changed into some proper attire, a black bikini top with silver swirls, and a pair of black denim shorts with a white belt, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail, with a crows feather tucked behind my ear just in case.

Before I retuned to the deck I grabbed my reading glasses and a book on the basic structure of common tools to study with, for I was afraid I was getting a bit rusty.

On the deck I slipped into the beach chair next to Robin and began to read, _"Gunpowder is and even mix of suffer, charcoal, and potassium nitrate or saltpeter. While sulfur and charcoal act as fuel the saltpeter acts as on oxidizer, creating the thrust that releases the bullet from the gun's barrel at the high speed required to reach the target."_

After a little while Sanji called for lunch and afterwords I decided to take a break from studying and organize my supplies, a task I had been avoiding all day yesterday and today.

But I was saved by the sounds of cannon fire and Luffy, surprisingly, calling for all hand on deck. _I'm saved!_, I thought quietly to myself as I ran up the stairs to the deck, only to find we had been surrounded by a passing fleet of marines.

"Luffy and Meg take the front half, Chopper and Ussop take the left, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook take the rear, Robin, Franky, take the right! I'll sneak on board the ships and try to get some supplies, buy me some time!" Nami ordered, _ok is it just me, or is Nami a better Captain than Luffy? _I thought.

I had no time to think as I felt something coil around my waist, only to find that Luffy had wrapped his rubbery arm around me, then proceeded to launch himself, and me, at the nearest Marine ship.

"Get him, that's straw hat Luffy!" Yelled who I assumed was the commander.

Once freed from Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Rocket, I quickly pulled the feather from behind my ear, "Henkō! Death Angel!" The feather then almost appeared to pixelize and shatter, I felt a sharp pain, and then another, and after that a strong sense of relief flooded over me. I quickly snapped my head around and saw two jet black wings had sprouted from my upper back.

This combat method was common for me, however it drained a lot of energy and caused sharp pains in my upper back when first activated.

"W-who's that girl, she isn't on any of the posters!" One of the marines yelled, double checking his list.

"I'm new." I said with a smirk jumping high in the air, and swooping down at any unsuspecting Marine, and tossing them in the water.

"Henkō! Demon Scythe!" I yelled yanking the stone from my neck, transforming it into a large red and black scythe. I proceeded to swoop down and slice my way through larger clumps of marines.

"Oi! Meg! Leave some for me!"

"No can do Luffy, this is too much fun! Haven't fought this many people in a few years." I called down to him.

"Silver! Watch out!" I herd someone yell, who I assumed was Zoro, quote the name "Silver" I heard him just in time to dodge a stray cannon ball.

"Gumu Gomu No...Bazooka!" A voice hollered, which I could only assume was Luffy.  
*sigh* I sighed and tucked in my wings, landing gracefully on the deck of the ship.

"Molten blade!" I yelled my scythe catching fire, as I proceeded to chop down about ten more Marines.

"Fall back! Fall Back!" I herd the commander yell. _Damn I hope Nami's out! Oh, well better safe than sorry!_ I thought. "Henkō! Iron net!" I commanded my scythe shifting into a net and holding in a few ships.

No sooner did I do that then I saw a flash of orange dart back to the ship. _Wow, they don't call her cat burglar for nothing_, I thought.

Quickly recoiling my net I turned the stone into is natural state, and continued to make my way back to the Sunny. "Fog!" Nami yelled releasing some sort of fog from an iron rod.

"Coup de Burst!" And almost instantly the Sunny took flight, me being left behind, kicked it into gear and flew after the ship, with a little green ball of fog, resembling Brook, following close behind.


	6. 115,000,000 beli girl, Grumpy Riser?

Last time~

"Coup de Burst!" And almost instantly the Sunny took flight, me being left behind, kicked it into gear and flew after the ship, with a little green ball of fog, resembling Brook, following close behind.

Now~

* * *

-a couple days later-

That morning I woke up to Extremely loud yelling, "Oi! Guys come check this out!" Ugh, what does Luffy need now!?

I dragged myself out of bed and slipped on my same black and silver, strapless, bikini top, and a pair of black denim jeans, and some worn grey sneakers, not bothering to put my hair up, letting my bangs swoop down and mask half of my face.

"Oi! Captain! What's going on?" I said lazily as I made my way up to the deck.

"Heh heh! We made the front page and..." Nami started as she pulled out a piece of paper in between the pages, "someone has a brand new bounty after their first raid." Nami was holding a poster with my face on it, I had on a very demonic smile, I was hovering in mid air with a Marine in a headlock, my flaming scythe to his neck, it read, Death Angel Megan Silver, Bounty...115,000,000 beli!?

"WHAT!? How could I got such a high bounty after only being part of one raid!?" I yelled in shock.

"The article says, and I quote, 'the reason this new comers initial bounty is so high is not only because she is a member of the Straw Hat pirates, but her Devil Fruit is extremely powerful, we also believe Silver used only a small portion of her true ability during this raid, for a witnesses says "she showed no sign of even being close to breaking a sweat, or being short of breath". They say Silver took out almost the whole fleet with little to no effort and almost no help from her fellow crew members.' Wow Meg-kun your bounty is almost as high as Zoro's!" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't you get it," I began, "not that I'm not happy about getting a bounty, but this is even higher than Luffy's first bounty."

"Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed grinning like an idiot.

"I'm going back to bed, wake me when we get to Kinola." I grumbled stumbling down to my room.

-a little while later-

"Land!" Zoro called from the crows nest.

*sigh* I closed the book I had been reading and climbed out of bed, slipped my sneakers back on and grabbed my pack, a black and silver drawstring bag with a small outside pocket, and hurried up to the deck.

"Wow." I breathed in awe, Kinola was beautiful, even from a distance, I'd never seen another island let alone step foot on one.

In a few minuets we reached a secluded cove where we could hide the ship, and afterwords made our way to town.

Sanji instantly ran of promising Robin, Nami, and I that he would buy the finest fish they had for he could use only the finest ingredients when preparing a "ladies'" meal.

Nami dragged me into a boutique and convinced me to buy some girly-ish clothes, a hot pink bikini with black Hawaiian flowers stenciled on, a pair of white denim short-shorts, a pair of sunglasses, and some wedge sandals. I also found a few small emerald rings that I figured I could use for something.

After a little hunting Nami and I found out that the log pose takes a day to reset so we decided it'd be cheaper to just sleep on the Sunny.

-next day-

When I woke up that morning I heard a lot of commotion, even more than yesterday. So I lazily threw on my usual attire, a crop top and some baggy jeans, with my hair in a pony tail and my bangs in my face I headed onto the deck to find that Luffy and the others were just finishing of a few stray marines who were foolish enough to attack the ship.

"Really!? Can't a girl get some fucking sleep around here, Henkō!" I yelled, crushing the sword of a marine who was dumb enough to come at me this early in the morning.

"Megan Silver, your under arrest!" One man, wielding a large sword, yelled charging at me.

"Shut up, your giving me a fucking migraine!" I yelled side-sweeping him in the face.

"Oi! Silver, your pretty mean in the morning!" Zorro laughed chopping down a few marines.

"Well excuse me for trying to sleep in, asshole!" I laughed sarcastically, throwing a marine over the side.

"So this is the newest Strawhat, not bad, but its a real shame, such a young girl but such a foul mouth." Said a brisk voice from behind me.

I turned around was met by the intense gaze of the same man from before, Smoker, I think his name was.

"The fuck you want big guy." I said smirking, as I reached for my necklace.

"Hrm, you should really fix that mouth of yours, Girly." He mutter pulling his fist back about to punch me.

"Ah, ah, ah," I said, wagging my finger as I jumped up, springing up off of his shoulders and landing behind him, using his momentum against him, "missed me, big guy, Henkō, molten scythe." I said playfully as I changed my stone into my signature scythe, and then ignited it, the proceeding to slice his stomach.

"Huh, how'd...you know?" He said wincing in pain.

"Dude, You fucking reek of smoke, way more than normal, even if you take two at once." I laughed.

I quickly reached into my pocket and retrieved my shiny new rings. "Henkō, claw!" I yelled the gemstones growing into large dagger like claws that ran down each of my fingers.

"Girls got spunk, you did pretty good Job this time, Strawhat!" Smoker yelled to Luffy.

"Heh, only the best for the future pirate king's crew!" He yelled charging towards Smoker.

"I been holding back but Strawhat I'm going to get you for sure this time!" Smoker yelled charging at Luffy.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" I yelled separating them, while they both looked at me like I was crazy, "no one provokes me and then turns around, Luffy, this guy is mine." I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"Sorry Girly, but you couldn't beat me in a million years." He said turning back to Luffy.

"Oh bitch please, bring it muscles, Henkō, death angel, hells servant, Satin!" I yelled, no one and I mean no one walks away after provoking me.

* * *

Smoker POV

I had to say, for a newbie, this chic had guts, much more useful than that orange haired bimbo. "Oh, Bitch please, Bring it muscles," Who is she calling muscles?, "Henkō, Death Angel, Hell's servant, Satin!" She yelled, pulling a feather and what apeared to be a jade fragment, out of her belt loop, they began to pixelize and then they shattered, what kind of devil fruit user was she, I had never seen anything like it in my whole life.

A few moments later jet black wings sprouted from her back and horns began growing from her head, and I was beginning to wonder why she was called 'Death Angel' Megan Silver.

There was a then a very loud screeching and I was suddenly thrown at least ten feet back and sent into the water. When I woke up I was back on my ship, in the infirmary, and to by dismay, far away from Kinola.


End file.
